Darkside of a hero
by Anthony the dreamer
Summary: Sonic and Blaze defeated both eggmen. They are both sent back to their own worlds and both realize they have feelings for each other. But a dark secret threatens to destroy everything. Story ends at chapter 9 but a sequal is in the works. Sonic and Blaze.
1. The black emerald

**Darkside of a hero  
**

A call from beyond time and space

"We did it." Sonic said floating next to Blaze as Eggman and Eggman Nega were cast into the void.

"Yeah we did." Blaze said looking at Sonic.

He floated next to her his fur golden and his eyes a deep orange. He looked as Eggman was removed from his eyes yet a smile nor and gesture of victory was shown on his face. If anything Blaze felt that he was saddened by these events.

"What's wrong Sonic I thought you would be happy to have finally have defeat Dr. Eggman?" She said folding her arms as the flames that surrounded her rotated clockwise.

"I can't believe he's finally gone. I've been fighting him my entire life to see him gone feels strange." Sonic said and looked at Blaze. His eyes had sharpened from the effects of being in his super form yet to Blaze he was the same as always. Cheerful, friendly, and impatient things she liked in Sonic a lot.

"So I guess we have to go back to our worlds now." Blaze said.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

Before Blaze could think of someway to say goodbye Sonic kissed her wrapping his arms around her making her blush and the flames around her flare up.

"Sonic what are you doing?" She said and pushed him away.

"I couldn't think of a way to say goodbye Blaze. So I had to show you how I felt about our friendship and how I feel about you." Sonic said and gave her a thumbs up as the dimension they were in started to collapse and he was drawn back to his own.

"Sonic wait!" Blaze said trying to fly toward him.

Sonic released the Chaos emeralds and they flew off into the portal to be hidden around the world once again. He's fur turned blue and his eyes green again. The eyes that Blaze fell in love with.

"Catch you later Blaze." Sonic said winking at her and was engulfed in the light.

Blaze was thrust back to her side and was above her castle.

"Sonic." She thought and flew to the castle. Her people had gathered at the castle and she landed in a clear spot in the middle of the courtyard.

"Princess you have returned!" Said the advisor.

"Yes Eggman Nega has been defeated and the Sol emeralds are safe." Blaze said releasing her super form and the Sol emeralds were released and returned to their turrets that surrounded the castle.

"People our kingdom is safe once again thanks to our princess!" The advisor said holding Blaze's hand up and the ground gasped as it was burned badly.

"Oh no not again." Blaze thought remembering the last time this had happened.

"It's alright I should have been more careful but this is a happy day and I shall bare this wound proudly." The advisor said thrusting his burned arm into the air and the people cheered.

"Yes a proud day all thanks to Sonic." Blaze thought looking to the sky.

* * *

"Sonic you did it!" Tails said running up to Sonic when he arrived at his workshop.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said and plopped in chair inside the lab.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked sitting next to him.

"I'm just tired Cream that's all." Sonic said patting the rabbit on the head. (He was covered in dried blood and bruises from his battle with the eggmen. He may be unstoppable in his super form but he can still be hurt when it ends. The wounds were not serious but the blood needed to be washed off.)

"I'm going to take a shower Tails." Sonic said after resting a few minutes and dashed outside.

"What kind of shower can Sonic have outside?" Cream asked as Cheese floated behind her flying in figure eights.

"The waterfall that runs nearby is fairly warm. Sonic loves to take showers there. I like a little privacy and heat myself." Tails said getting to work on his latest invention.

"Should I go Tails?" Cream asked.

"No you can stay Cream in fact will you hand me that wrench over there?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Cream said handing it to Tails.

* * *

Sonic took his gloves and shoes off and waded into the water. It was fairly cold yet Sonic liked the chill it sent through his body. It gave him a rush kind of like when he was running at max speed. He moved under the waterfall and closed his eyes. Images of his adventure fighting against Eggman Nega and then teaming up with Blaze to defeat his greatest enemy once and for all. Yet his thoughts keep drifting back to Blaze.

"I miss her so much already." Sonic thought and left the rushing water. As he headed back to the shore he tripped over something in the water and fell into it. He opened his eyes under the water and saw the aqua chaos emerald and a black one. Sonic blinked his eyes and grabbed both of them at the same time. He felt an icy chill run up his left arm and a burning sensation run up his right arm. He gasped under the water and breached the surface. He saw his reflection in the water and screamed loudly his voice echoing through out the mystic ruins.

* * *

Blaze sat in her room and was deep in her thoughts as her attendant a blue rabbit wearing an apron and a green hood treated her wounds wearing special gloves that prevented her from being burned by Blaze's fur. (Sonic's super form prevented him from being burned by her flames.) 

"It's good to have you back princess." The rabbit said finishing the last of the wrapping.

"Thank you Milly." Blaze said and smiled at her.

"Princess did you just smile at me?" Milly asked.

"Yes I did why?" Blaze asked.

"I have never seen you smile before it is an honor." Milly said and left the room.

Blaze was left alone which was just what she wanted after a big battle like that. It took the advisor and the entire royal guard to push the people back and close the castle doors. The people had so many questions about Sonic's world but Blaze was exhausted. The fight was harder on her then Sonic despite her daily training. She changed into a night gown and laid on her bed. A tear form in her eye that turned to steam almost instantly.

"Sonic." She thought and rolled onto her side. She wrapped her tail around her waist and started to cry.

"Why am I crying? I shouldn't miss him this much." She thought and started to cry loudly releasing steam into her room that clouded her windows.

Milly was about to knock on her door when she heard Blaze crying.

"Oh dear she is more tired then I thought. I had better just let her sleep and she will be fine in the morning." Milly thought and left to sew Blaze a new combat outfit for her old one was thrashed.


	2. The lord of the dark flame

Chapter 2

The lord of the dark flames

Sonic's screams had attracted Knuckles attention who was gliding back to Angel island. He landed near the pool were Sonic had taken his shower and found that his gloves and shoes where still there.

"Hey these are Sonic's he would never leave these unless something had happened to him." Knuckles thought and heard another scream louder then before.

He followed the now series of screams to a small cave. He felt strange as he walked through it and was disturbed by what he saw. On the left side the cave was frozen solid and the other side was covered in black flames that made Knuckles sweat.

"What the heck is this place?" He thought and came into an opening. The opening was surrounded by ice on the walls and and ceiling and a pool of black liquid was in the center. Knuckles walked up to the pool shivering from the cold and waved his hand over the liquid. It was warm like a hot spring. How hot though Knuckles wasn't about to test. The pool bubbled and an object rose from it.

"Sonic?" Knuckles said.

Indeed it was Sonic only he could almost pass for Shadow now. His fur was black and his highlights which were in the same places as Shadow's only they were aqua colored and his eyes were much sharper then Shadow nearly to the point of slits. His eyes themselves were pure white and glowed and he was surrounded by dark flames with a mist circling around his wrists and ankles a lot like the flames did when Blaze was in her super form. On the ground next to the pool was the aqua chaos emerald and the dark emerald yet both were completely clear like a diamond or prism.

"Sonic are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic moved out from over the pool and landed on the ground. He walked past Knuckles and his left foot left ice crystals when he lifted that foot up and his right foot left a puddle of a dark flaming liquid when he lifted that one as well. He moved deeper into the cave with a wall of ice forming to prevent Knuckles from going further.

"Hmm I better talk to Tikal about this." Knuckles said picking the emeralds up and left the cave.

* * *

Knuckles ran by Tails' workshop as he was walking Cream to the train station.

"Oh hey Knuckles have you seen Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Uh no I haven't." Knuckles lied.

He hated lying to Tails but whatever was going on with Sonic was just going to get worse. He knew that but he didn't want Tails to be dragged into it if it could be avoided.

"Okay if you see him tell him I've got a new invention for him to try out." Tails said and walked Cream to the train station talking to her about his inventions.

Knuckles moved through the ruins and arrived at angel island. His powers over the master emerald have increased greatly and he can even steer it now. He landed it in the same spot it fell during Sonic adventure and left it there unless he needed to move it for whatever reason. After moving through the various zones he arrived at the shrine. He walked up the stairs and up to the master emerald. He chanted a spell and Tikal emerged from the master emerald.

"Hello Knuckles." Tikal said with a smile.

"Hello Tikal." Knuckles smiling back. (Knuckles learned how to bring Tikal out the master emerald shortly after Sonic battle. He was able to free Tikal from the emerald for short periods of time and they had started dating. She taught him about the ancient world and he taught her about the modern one. The truth was by now Knuckles had enough control over the master emerald to keep Tikal out of it at all times. However she choose to return to it every now and then to keep Chaos company who couldn't leave it without becoming obsessed with collecting the chaos emeralds and destroy the world.)

"What is the matter Knuckles?" Tikal asked.

"It's Sonic Tikal he has been changed by the chaos emeralds." Knuckles said giving her the powerless emeralds.

Tikal looked the colorless gems over.

"This one is one of the 7 chaos emeralds and I've never seen this one before." Tikal said looking the once black chaos emerald.

"Yeah if you look carefully you can tell this one is more rounded then a normal emerald." Knuckles said.

"Your right." Tikal said.

Both gems started to glow and combined together forming a star shaped gem now filled with water.

"This is very strange." Tikal said and the master emerald started to shake.

"Chaos wants wrong?" Tikal asked and screamed when it bursted shattering it once again. Chaos emerged from the remains of the master emerald only he looked possessed. His eyes were glowing red and his water like body formed spikes at random intervels as he slinked dived and zigzagged his way over to the new emerald. He snatched it from Tikal and turned into a bird and flew away.

"What's wrong with him? Knuckles asked Tikal who gasped and looked at herself.

"Knuckles look at me." Tikal said and Knuckles jumped back at what he saw.

Tikal's legs had turned into a ghostly tail and she had a halo over her head and wings on her back.

"What happened to you?" Knuckles said.

"I thing I'm an angel but how I mean I was already dead right?" Tikal said.

"If you don't know then I don't have a clue." Knuckles said sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Whatever is going on nothing good will come of it." Tikal said bending down and kissed Knuckles on the head.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Blaze went home and Sonic turned into this dark creature. Blaze went about her doing her tasks, training, studying, her princess duties and yet she found it harder and harder to do for her thoughts keep drifting back to Sonic.

"How does he feel about me? He has that Amy girl to keep him company yet he gave me a kiss. It felt so wonderful." Blaze thought as she read a book late one night.

"Blaze." Called a voice in the darkness.

"Huh?" She said looking around.

"Blaze." It said again.

She couldn't tell where it was coming from so she saved her spot in the book closed it up and went to bed thinking she had just heard things. That night she had a dream. In that Dream she saw Sonic wearing nothing at all bind with chains. When she got closer to him she found that he had been beaten badly with fresh wounds dripping with blood.

"Sonic are you okay?" She asked moving up to him.

"Get out of here Blaze before he comes back." Sonic said weakly and passed out.

Blaze lit her hand on fire and freed Sonic form his bounds by slashing them with that hand.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here." She said carrying Sonic away from the area he was in.

She saw a bright light and started walking toward it.

"Blaze." Called a demon like voice.

She looked behind her and gasped at what she saw. Sonic in his dark look came up to her slowly. She gave a yelp and ran as fast as she could toward the light. The dark Sonic ran after her as well and Blaze looked back as he seemed to slow down almost to a stop yet he was still running then everything got brighter and Blaze couldn't see anymore as she woke up with a start.

"It was a dream." She thought laying back onto her bed.

She heard soft breathing and saw Sonic next to her and she screamed loudly yet her scream turned into laughter as she held Sonic in her arms as she realized who he was.

* * *

"Did you capture the girl?" Said a voice as the dark Sonic shook his head and looked at a mirror on the wall.

"Nay master she took the hedgehog and escaped from me." Sonic said.

"Ah it matters not. Let her have your weaker half. You are in charge now Jackson don't forget that." The voice said and the image of it's owner disappeared from the mirror.

"Finally this world is mine to conquer." Jackson laughed as creatures started to raise up from the pool he was floating over.


	3. Dreamers

Chapter 3

the dreamers

"Sonic wake up please." Blaze said shaking Sonic.

He groaned and woke up.

"Blaze is that you?" Sonic said.

"Yes Sonic it's me." Blaze said and he hugged her.

"Thank you for saving me!" He said.

"What happened to you?" Blaze asked looking at the blood her hands were covered in then she realized she touched him without either of them in there super forms and jumped back and fell of the bed.

"Are you okay? You look a little jumpy." Sonic said looking down at her and blushed.

He saw her panties and she covered her herself blushing so hard steam came off her body.

"What are you doing here Sonic?" She asked turning away from him.

"Not sure I was chained up somewhere and you saved me. That's all I I can remember." Sonic said scratching his head.

"I wonder why?" Blaze said and Sonic got off of her bed.

"Blaze there is something I've been thinking about a lot over the last week." Sonic said.

"What Sonic?" She said looking back at him yet refused to move from her current location.

Sonic sat next to her and grabbed her face and moved it toward his own.

"Blaze I love you." Sonic said and Blaze was silent.

"I-I don't know what to say." Blaze said.

"You don't have to say anything Blaze. I just had to tell you that just in case I never got the chance again." Sonic said holding her hand.

"Blaze when you came to my world I was cautious of you make no mistake about that. However I saw how quickly Cream took to you and I know you couldn't be a bad person. Maybe a little uptight but not a bad person." Sonic said.

"Do you have a point Sonic?" Blaze said trying to hid her blushing face with little luck.

"Blaze there is something about you that I don't see in other girls. I can see beyond your outward appearance and attitude. I see the soul deep inside and it wants to be loved. Let me do that for you." Sonic said kissing her.

Blaze didn't say anything and let Sonic kiss her. He was right she did want someone to love her. But she wasn't ready to return those feelings yet. She still had so much guilt about her past crimes that she couldn't let them go. Sonic on the other hand knew this. He didn't care if she ever returned his love or not. He was there for her only. After all she was his savior and he had silently pledged his life to her. (That does seem a little extreme even for Sonic.)

* * *

Blaze got dressed as Sonic looked around her room.

"Wow this is your room." Sonic said looking around.

"Yes Sonic just don't touch anything." Blaze said regaining her normal composure.

Since her battle clothes were still being fixed by Milly Blaze had to put on a dress which was the type of clothing she hated to wear the most. The fabric they were made off was not fire proof and she couldn't have her hair in a ponytail either since it the band she used to keep it up had broke during the battle.

"Wow even though you've told me your a princess I haven't believed it until now." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"Here put this one." Blaze said tossing Sonic a cape then put one on her dresses as well.

"Might as well go the full mile while I'm at it." Blaze said putting on some makeup and her crown.

"Nice fabric." Sonic said and put it on. (It seems that in Sonic's world as long as you have on piece of clothing on your not naked. I never did figure that out.)

"Come on Sonic follow me." Blaze said putting her shoes on and left the room.

Sonic followed Blaze through the castle and down into the dungeons.

"Ah Princess here to see them again?" Said the guard a wolf with silver fur.

"Yes and this hedgehog is with me." Blaze said.

"Of course princess." The guard said and stamped Sonic's forehead hard with a large stamp.

"What was that for?" Sonic said going to rubbed his head when the guard stopped him.

"Whoa I wouldn't to that if I were you. That stamp is the only thing keeping you from being locked up for the rest of your live. There are no bars in the cells and the stamp I have placed on your head is the sign of the royal family. As long as it stays on your head you can leave the dungeon for it's magic won't affect you." The guard said.

"Fine lets go Blaze." Sonic said and followed her in.

* * *

They walked through a series of corridors and when Blaze walked past some of the cells the convicts rammed the barrier keeping them in their cells trying to get her.

"Why do they hate you?" Sonic asked and Blaze sighed.

"A few years ago when I was still trying to control my powers I had an accident in the village. I was 8 years old and a runaway wagon as coming toward me. I screamed in fear and my flames shot off everywhere. One of my bursts destroyed the wagon but I started a fire in the town that killed a lot of people. The convicts in here were part of a rebellion group to over throw the castle and kill me. We managed to stop them but not before it cost my parents their lives. My older brother and sister rule the kingdom and I'm only the guardian of the sol emeralds." Blaze said and a tear formed in her eye.

"Tell me about your siblings." Sonic said in hopes of changing the subject.

"My brother the eldest has power over lighting and my sister has power over water. Unlike them I don't have complete control of my powers and that is why I can't touch anyone without them getting burned." Blaze said.

"You can touch me and I don't get burned." Sonic said.

"I know that but I need to know why." Blaze said.

"Maybe it's because you like me." Sonic said and Blaze scoffed.

"I don't like you." She said bluntly and Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You like Cream I saw you give her a hug before the final battle. Maybe it only works on people you truly care about." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Maybe." Blaze said looking at her paw. She lit it on fire and touched Sonic's face. She increased the power and Sonic didn't even flinch.

"See?" Sonic said.

"But I should have burned you my flame is over 300 degrees right now." Blaze said holding her hand near a candle and it turned into a pool of wax in a second.

"Hmm that is weird. Warm fuzzies or not if I wanted to hurt you there would be nothing you could do to stop me." Sonic said.

"That is why we are going to see the dreamers." Blaze said.

"Who are the dreamers?" Sonic asked.

"They are beings from another world much like you Sonic. They were the ones that killed my parents however they're powers are useful. They were the ones that predicted Eggman Nega would take the sol emeralds. I didn't believe them at the time but they have proven to be right so many times they're powers must be true." Blaze said.

"How so?" Sonic said.

"They told me I would meet you Sonic and together we would save our worlds I know they are not lying." Blaze said and arrived before an iron door.

Blaze placed her hand on the door and lit it. A symbol appeared on the door and it opened. They moved further inside and Sonic was disturbed by what he saw. One of the dreamers was a hedgehog like him. His fur was brown and his spikes were green in three shades. He was suspended in the air by chains and his blue eyes looked around wildly as spittle leaked from his mouth as he giggled like a mad man. The other one was a hedgehog as well with the same design as the male only she was wearing an iron helmet that covered her whole head only leaving small slits for her eyes and mouth plus she was wearing a blood stained dress that was badly torn up.

"Ah the pretty princess has come back." The male laughed and giggled wildly.

"Brother hush now is not the time." The girl said.

"Sonic this is Anthony and Iris." Blaze said.

"Ah the shell has graced us with it's presence." Anthony laughed and thrashed about.

"Shell?" Sonic thought rubbing his head.

"Brother calm yourself your going to get zapped again." Iris said.

Anthony started laughing even louder clearly going insane and thrashed about even more. A current of electricity shocked him making him hyper extend then he went limb gasping for air in between his now quieter laughing fits.

"Oh brother." Iris said getting up.

When she moved close to Anthony she gasped and started chocking she thrashed about grabbing at her helmet as if trying to get it off then fell to her knees gasping and coughing as water poured out of her helmet which nearly made her drown.

"The chains on Anthony were enchanted by my brother and the mask Iris wears gets flooded with my sister's magic when she gets close to Anthony." Blaze said.

"Jeez Blaze I know they killed your parents but this is cruel." Sonic said.

"It must be done they can not walk freely anymore for their crimes." Blaze said.

"Princess please we didn't kill your parents. You must believe us." Iris said and her mask was flooded again.

"Silence! Don't you dare talk about my parents!" Blaze yelled holding her hand up activating the water in the helmet and the power to the chains.

"I want to be free!" Anthony screamed and was shocked harder then before.

He thrashed about even more and screaming loudly the whole time.

"Blaze you have to let them go they're going to die." Sonic said.

"I can't Sonic." Blaze said and Sonic rammed the barrier.

"You said that they can help us. If that's true they won't be any help to us dead." Sonic said and broke through the barrier.

"He broke through." Blaze thought shocked by this and put her hand down.

Sonic grabbed Iris' helmet and his hands started to glow then she stopped choking. He then grabbed the chains and the flow was cut off.

"Brother!" Iris said moving over to Anthony.

He gasped for air and the chains that held his hands broke and he fell to the ground laughing weakly.

"Oh Brother I can finally help you." Iris said hugging her brother.

A dark figure rose from Anthony and screamed loudly then vanished into the air.

Anthony stopped laughing and stood up and his eyes were stable.

"Where am I?" Anthony said and looked to Sonic.

"You're still alive? How is that possible?" Anthony said and Sonic rubbed his head.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic said.

"Oh young one there is so much you don't understand." Anthony said and fell onto the floor out cold.

"I'm so glad to have you back." Iris said holding her brother's head in her lab.

"I'm so confused now." Blaze said and Sonic moved up to her.

"It's alright Blaze I'll help you out don't worry." Sonic said and kissed her.

"It seems that it has began." Iris thought as she watched Sonic wrap his arms around Blaze.


	4. The fires of hell

Chapter 4

The fires of hell

"Jackson?" Said the evil voice.

"Yes master?" Jackson said standing before the ruins of a village in the mystic ruins.

"How goes the conquest?" The voice asked.

"Very well Master. I have met little resistance at all." Jackson said.

"Ah good. With Sonic's friends busy looking for him they have no idea that we are quietly taking over the world by having our units possess the people of the world. Now get to work rebuilding this town and move on with the next one. They may be strong but anything less then a super being can't begin to hinder us." The voice said.

"Master I have heard that Knuckles, Shadow and Tails have super forms as well. Should we be worried?" Jackson asked floating about lifting up pillars to assist his army.

"Hmm the fox needs super emeralds to become super and the hedgehog and echidna... Ah I have it. Jackson I have a special task for you." The voice said then laughed.

"Oh I like where this is going." Jackson thought with a smile knowing what his master was planing.

Jackson released the chaos emeralds and he had collected all but the one that Chaos stole.

"Good so loyal Jackson." The voice said and took control of the emeralds wherever he was.

the green emerald broke in half and then each half joined a set of another three. They spun together and one turned into a hedgehog and the other an echidna and shot off in different directions.

"There perfect now nothing can stop us. On with the conquest!" The voice said.

"With pleasure master!" Jackson said saluting him and got back to work.

Amy Rose the pink hedgehog stalker like friend of Sonic was at the beach with Cream and her mom. It was pretty boring without Sonic around.

"Come on Amy come play with me!" Cream said pulling on her arm.

"Maybe later Cream. Sonic's been gone for almost a month and I'm worried about him." Amy said.

"It's okay Amy I'm sure Sonic is fine." Vanilla said.

"I know but I still worry about him I love him so much I can't stand it sometimes." Amy sighed.

Vanilla sighed and asked Cream to go play with Gemel for awhile.

"Amy I think it's time you let go dear." Vanilla said.

"What?!" Amy said shocked of even thinking about letting Sonic go.

"Amy it's never going to happen sweetie you and Sonic are just to different." Vanilla said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy said.

"Amy why does Sonic run away from you?" Vanilla said.

"He's just playing hard to get." Amy sighed and blushed a little.

"No it's because he doesn't love you." Vanilla said.

"Of course he loves me he always saves me when I'm in trouble and helps me when I need it!" Amy countered.

"True but doesn't Sonic do that for everyone else as well?" Vanilla asked.

Amy was about to say something when she realized that Vanilla was right.

"He doesn't love me at all he's just a good friend." Amy realized.

"That's right dear you need to let him go or you'll never find the one you're destined to be with." Vanilla said.

"How do you know this?" Amy asked.

"Because when I was your age I was just like you. I married the man I thought I truly loved but it turned out we couldn't stand each other and he left me without a father to raise my unborn baby girl." Vanilla said looking at Cream.

"That's terrible." Amy said.

"That's not the half of it but that story will come another day. The point is Amy I was to blinded by love to let go the man I thought I loved. But I got up the courage to start dating again and I was rewarded with a wonderful boy friend and who loves Cream just as much as I do." Vanilla said.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"He's right over there." Vanilla said with a smile.

In the direction she was pointing to was Team Choatix and they were welcoming the return of Mighty an old member who is happy to be back.

"Who Mighty? He's great with kids." Amy said.

"No dear not Mighty Victor is my boyfriend." Vanilla smiled.

"Vector!? But he's an idiot in ever sense of the word!" Amy said.

"That may be true but look." Vanilla said.

Cream ran up to Victor and he picked her up and tossed her into the air a few times then hugged her.

"He loves Cream as much as he loves me and he spends a lot of time with her too. She loves him as well so when he proposed to me how could I say no? We've been living together for a few months now." Vanilla said.

"Wow." Amy said and watched.

"Amy I know you want to get married to Sonic but ask yourself this honestly. Would you and Sonic truly be happy together?" Vanilla asked.

Amy thought long and hard about it.

"No." She said 10 minutes later with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

"There you go my dear it's time to start looking and I can help you." Vanilla said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Sure I didn't wear a two piece bikini today for my health you know." Vanilla laughed.

"Alright then show me the way." Amy said getting up.

"There you go Amy look forward not back." Vanilla said getting up as well.

"Hows that?" Sonic said stopping in front of Blaze.

"40 seconds that's 30 seconds faster then my best time." Blaze said.

"Huh this training course isn't so tough." Sonic said.

"It should be it's designed for me to control my fire powers and you found a way to finish all the tasks and beat my best score on your first try." Blaze said.

"Huh maybe it's these new kicks I got." Sonic said tapping his foot on the ground.

Sonic was wearing sneakers that are solid red with a star on the tongue.

"Well these shoes are made out of grounded up rings mixed with a heat absorbing rubber for the bottom of them so they may just be it." Blaze said.

"Well anyway what do you want to do today?" Sonic asked her.

"Hmm lets see how Anthony and Iris are doing." Blaze said and Sonic tapped her shoulder.

"Tag your it!" He said running ahead of her.

"Hey wait up!" Blaze said and ran after him.

Anthony was sitting on the ceiling and Iris was humming to herself as she was taking care of some flowers in the room she was in.

"Ah there you are Blitz." Anthony and dropped from the ceiling and landed on the ground in front of them.

"Why do you call me Blitz?" Sonic said.

"Well your not Sonic anymore that's why and you need a name so I call you Blitz." Anthony said and rubbed his wrists where the shackles were still there and on his ankles.

"Can't you remove these Blaze?" Anthony asked.

"No they still work even like that but not as well." Blaze said.

"Fine it doesn't matter. I can move again and my mind is freed at least." Anthony and moved close to Blaze.

"You can't hold me forever I can override the pain these chains give me if you shock me to much so keep that in mind." Anthony whispered in her ear.

"That may be true your sister is still bound to her mask." Blaze whispered back.

"As soon as I get that thing off of her you will see what we can do." Anthony said and left the room pulling Sonic along with him.

"So Blaze do you like Sonic?" Iris said and Blaze started blushing.

"Me like him? Of course not." Blaze said.

"Well he loves you a lot and will do anything for you." Iris said.

"What do you mean? Surely just saving his life couldn't do that could it?" Blaze asked.

"Normally no and if it does not this quickly anyway. You see Blitz is missing two things that we all need." Iris said looking at Blaze.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

"Hatred and personal darkness." Iris said.

"Huh?" Blaze said and sat down in a chair.

"You see Blaze when you saved Sonic he had just been stripped of his hatred and darkness. Without those things Sonic won't be able to fight anymore. Without hatred he can't bring himself to fight against anything even to save his own life. Without personal darkness he won't stand a chance against those that have plenty of it like Eggman Nega. If he was attacked by him he would be killed easily. We all need darkness in our hearts even a little bit but Sonic is basically helpless now." Iris said.

"Well how can I help him?" Blaze said.

"You can give some of your darkness and hatred to him with our help." Iris said.

"I'll have to think about it." Blaze said and left the room.

"She'll come around after what will happen today." Iris thought and returned to her flower garden.

Blaze went looking for Sonic and found Anthony and Sonic in a training room.

"Alright Sonic you need to get used to fighting again so I want you fight against me.

"Uh I don't know." Sonic said.

"Come on what are you afraid?" Anthony asked and threw a punch nailing Sonic in the face and he didn't even try to dodge and fell to the ground.

"Come on Sonic." Anthony said helping him up.

"Now it's your turn." Anthony said and Sonic looked at his hand and extended it and Anthony covered his face and Sonic help up a flower.

"Here your sister told me to give this to you." Sonic and Anthony took it and sighed.

"Yep it's true there is not a drop of hatred or darkness in you." Anthony said and sighed leaving the room.

"Good luck your highness I hope you do a better job then I did." Anthony said going back to his room.

Blaze looked at Sonic who sat down on the mat and looked out the window.

"It's such a beautiful day today." He sighed and an alarm went off.

"We're under attack!" Yelled a solder and Sonic got up and moved over to Blaze.

"What should we do?" Sonic asked.

"We fight!" Blaze said grabbing Sonic's arm and led him to he front of the castle.

Sonic you take the ones over there and I'll take the ones over here." Blaze said attacking her foes and Sonic walked up to the first attacker on his side.

"You need to stop this someone is going to get hurt." Sonic said.

"Yeah you punk!" Said the attacker and whacked him in the head with his club and Sonic staggered about yet stood in his way.

"You must stop this please." Sonic said and was hit again.

"Sonic would never be this tame something is wrong with him." Blaze realized and ran to save him after she had defeated her set of attackers as the attacker beat Sonic down with his club.

"Get out of my way!" He growled.

"No I won't let you hurt anyone." Sonic said calming and was brutally attacked yet he stood his ground.

"Sonic!" Blaze yelled and kicked the attacker hiting Sonic in the head and lit him on fire sending him packing into the other attackers and they ran off burned.

"We'll get you yet Princess just you wait!" They yelled and ran off.

Sonic smiled and fell to the ground.

"Such hatred it is sickening." He said and Blaze gasped when she saw him.

He was covered in blood and his arm was broken along with various lacerations from the spikes on the club.

"Sonic." Blaze said bending down in front of him tears in her eyes.

"Hello Blaze." Sonic smiled and Blaze hugged him and cried.

"I'm so sorry I should have listened to the dreamers!" Blaze cried.

"It's alright they have learned that hatred will get them no where." Sonic smiled and closed his eyes passing out.

"Sonic!" Blaze screamed and cried over him fearing the worst.


	5. The search for Sonic

Chapter 5

The search for Sonic

"He's been asleep for a few days now." Blaze thought watching Sonic.

As much as she hated to admit it she listened to the dreamers and gave Sonic some of her darkness and hatred through a spell. She did feel more passive toward them though and more calm over yet with Sonic like this she wasn't sure what to think.

Meanwhile Sonic's friends felt that he has been gone to long for it to be a vacation and not even telling Tails this made them decide it was time to start looking for him.

"So why are we going to see Knuckles?" Amy asked Tails.

"Cream and I saw him a little while after Sonic disappeared so maybe he might have seen him around somewhere. After all I haven't checked the mystic ruins throughly yet so maybe Sonic is crashing there somewhere." Tails said.

"I hope we can find Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

"Don't worry Cream we'll find Sonic." Amy said patting her head.

"Alright Amy." Cream smiled.

"Aye lassie fret now we will find Sonic and bring that land lubber back!" Said a voice.

"Not now Big T." Tails said pushing a button.

"That computer of yours giving you trouble?" Amy asked.

"Yeah Biomorphic Traveler or Big T as he prefers to be called was my project for my doctorate degree in computer programming. I got my doctorate of course but Big T proved to be to smart for me and got into my cyclone. Now he uses it as his body when I'm not using it and he loves to talk like a pirate when we're flying." Tails sighed.

"Aye laddie and there be our target. Echidna ho!" Big T said and Knuckles appeared on a hill in front of them.

"Big T please prepare a vertical landing." Tails said.

"Aye Captain beginning transformation now." Big T said.

The transformers theme song played as Big T transformed into his humanoid form and put Tails, Amy and Cream down.

"Do you have to do that every time you transform?" Tails asked.

"Yes I do." Big T smiled and shrank down to Tails size and looked like a dragon.

"Sup guys what can I do for you?" Knuckles asked.

"Have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked.

"No not for a month or so why?" Knuckles asked.

"Do you know where he went?" Tails asked.

"Nope sorry I was talking with him before he left but I have no idea where he went." Knuckles lied.

"My scanners say Knuckles is lying." Big T said.

"Really?" Amy said pulling out her hammer and Knuckles stepped back.

"Okay okay simmer down I'll tell you what I know." Knuckles said and explained everything that had happened even what happened to Tikal.

"Hmm so Sonic turned into some kind of monster?" Tails said.

"Not really sure but whatever the thing that came out of that pool was, it obviously has something to do with Sonic's disappearance and if we are going to find Sonic we need to find it first." Knuckles said.

"So where should we look first? I've checked my scanner for any chao energy but there is nothing anywhere." Tails said.

"That is odd I'm not even detecting the master emerald either." Knuckles said.

"We can't search blindly but we need clues too." Amy said.

"Hmm I know lets ask my dad!" Cream said.

"Your dad?" Knuckles asked.

"Well he will be soon anyway lets go visit the chaotic. They are always collecting data maybe they picked up something." Cream said.

"Good idea lets go." Tails said and Big T changed back and took off and Knuckles glided after them.

"Sonic?" Said a voice.

Sonic groaned and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your inside your own mind." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked and realized he was chained in the air again.

"Oh man not again." He thought trying to get free.

"Sonic you can't be set free not yet anyway." The voice said and dark energy moved up the chains and wrapped around Sonic. It burned his fur and he screamed and thrashed about trying to get free.

"Stop you fool!" The voice said but Sonic broke free and and woke up in a cold sweat.

It was night and Sonic felt something on top of him.

It was Blaze and she was sleeping on top of the sheets holding him.

"Blaze." Sonic thought and touched her face and and smiled.

Blaze woke up and gasped.

"Sonic!" She said hugging him.

"Hey Blaze how long was I asleep?" Sonic asked.

"3 days Sonic I'm so glad your okay." Blaze said and kissed him.

Sonic was surprised by and waited for Blaze to stop like she alway does when her emotions got the best of her. But this time she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed harder.

"Finally." Sonic thought and and kissed back holding her in his arms.

"Brother?" Iris said sitting on her bed.

"Yes?" Anthony said looking at an orb in which he was watching Sonic and Blaze.

"Do you think our plan will work?" Iris said.

"Of course Sister. With our gifts we can do anything we want but to complete our goal some things must not be tampered with." Anthony said.

"I know that brother but still I am worried." Iris said.

"About what?" Anthony said.

"What if the hammer doesn't work?" Iris said.

Anthony laid back on his bed and floated the ball before him.

Hmm perhaps we should make a spare hammer the question is how?" Anthony asked.

Iris thought for a minute and made an viewing orb before herself and watched it.

"What about this?" Iris asked showing it to Anthony.

"Ah perfect now the question remains are we willing to leave to start making the hammer or stay here and watch these too?" Anthony said.

"Well why you go Brother and I'll stay here." Iris said getting up.

"What but Sister your helmet." Anthony said getting up too.

"The magic is gone but it can't be removed for it is wielded around my head but someday I'll get it off." Iris said.

"Alright Sister I'm off to start making the spare hammer." Anthony said winking at her and then snapping his fingers disappeared.

"Lets see Hedgehog sightings." Vector said typing in some info and a list came up.

"21 sightings in our data for the week and there's lots of data." Espio said.

"It will take a while to do but we'll get it." Tails said typing in some keys and Big T pushed him out of the way.

"Move fool I got this." Big T said his hands splint into 20 needle like fingers and he typed so fast the screen blurred.

"I need to removed his personality chip." Tails thought getting up.

"Done no Sonic sightings and all but 3 of the sightings belonged to a hedgehog that looks a lot like the one Knuckles described." Big T said returning his hands to normal.

"What is that thing?" Charmy said sitting on Mighty's head.

"No idea little buddy but whatever it is it looks like trouble." Mighty said.

"Maybe Shadow might know something." Amy said.

"Shadow? The king of the emos? No thanks I'd rather not thanks." Vector said.

"Oh come on he just needs someone to be there for him." Amy said.

"Look ever since Rouge broke up with him he's been cutting himself so much he doesn't realize he does it." Vector groaned.

"Well he's a fast healer and he may have seen something so who's going to go with me?" Amy asked.

"Do I get to where black?" Big T asked.

"Sure." Amy said.

"Then I'm in!" He cheered.

"I guess I'll go too I'm curious about all of this." Tails said.

"What's an Emo?" Cream asked.

"I'll tell you when your older dear." Vector said and returned to the computer screen as the others left.

"Now then what is my next objective?" Vector thought and contacted his boss.

"A dark figure appeared on the screen and looked at Vector.

"How are things going?" it asked.

"Just fine boss." Vector said and the rest of the chaotix left.

"Lets go bug Roy we haven't done that in awhile." Charmy said.

"Yeah I call shotgun!" Mighty said.

"Ah man I wanted shotgun." Espio groaned.

"Your driving remember?" Mighty said.

"Oh yeah." Espio said and their chatting got softer as they moved away.

"Okay boss here's the data you wanted." Vector said.

The figure held up a piece of paper he just printed out and looked it over.

"Hmm I was afraid of this." The figure said.

"What is it?" Vector asked.

"You need to increase the dosage Vector I'm wiring you the funds now." The figure said.

"Okay thanks boss I won't let you done." Vector said and closed the channel and followed his friends.

"Everything is coming together." The figure said.

"So where be the black hedgehog matey?" Big T said.

"He's crashing at Club Rouge when he's not doing his disc jockey work." Tails said.

"Arr what about the lass? Surely your not gonna take her in there with ye." Big T said.

"That is why your going to stay behind and keep her company.

"Yar good luck with that your lucky I'm not making you walk." Big T laughed.

"I really need to disable him." Tails thought with a groan.

"Anyway laddie here we be." Big T said landing and they all went inside.

The people inside the club was an assortment of hoods goths and emos. Cream held onto Amy's dress tightly as some of the men watched their ever move.

"Lets get find Shadow and get out of here." Amy whispered to Tails and Big T came into the room.

"Big T!" They cheered.

"What's happening everybody? These honkeys are with me so treat them with respect aight?" Big T said and they cheered again.

"You know these people?" Tails said.

"Hells yeah I come here ever night when you sleeping." Big T said.

"I can't get rid of him now." Tails thought looking around the bar.

"They'd rip me apart." Tails thought and dropped the idea of ever getting rid of Big T now.

"Anyone seen my girl?" Big T asked.

"Yeah she's in the back." Said one of the bar goers.

"Thanks come on lets go." Big T said and they went into the back room.

Big T sat on a couch and a monitor came down.

"Welcome back." It said in a girl's voice.

"Sup the boss been treating you right?" Big T said.

"Yes just fine what can I do for you?" The computer asked.

"Hmm find Shadow for me." Big T said.

"At once." The computer said going back up.

"That your girl?" Tails asked.

"Hells no that's my daughter." Big T said.

"Daughter!?" Amy said.

"Yep." Big T said.

"Then who programmed her? I know you can't do it I made sure you couldn't just in case you turned evil." Tails said.

"I did." Rouge said coming into the room.

"Rouge is your girl!?" Amy said.

"Yep I told her what to do and she typed it in. You never blocked that Miles." Big T laughed.

"I can't win." Tails groaned.

"Rouge why would you go out with Big T?" Cream asked.

"It's hard to explain but I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend them him." Rouge said and smiled.

"Father I have located Shadow shall I summon him?" The compute asked.

"Go ahead Nikki." Big T said.

Nikki ascended into the ceiling and Shadow was teleported into the room.

"What the?" He said looking around.

"Sup Shadow." Big T said.

"Oh hey Big T what's going on?" Shadow asked.

"Not much they have questions for you and if you'll excuse me I have to spend some time with my girl." Big T said and left the room with Rouge.

As Tails and his friends talked with Shadow they learned that this new black hedgehog as been attacking cities all over the world and are on the war path. The real shocker was that Eggman was no where to be found or has been found anywhere.

"We have to stop him if we do we might be able to make him tell us where Sonic is." Tails said.

"We'll need help for that." Amy said.

"Yes come on it's time to round everyone up." Tails and they ran out.

"Sonic?" Blaze asked Sonic the next day.

"Yeah Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"You won't leave me will you?" Blaze asked.

"Of course not I love you." Sonic said.

"I'm not so sure oh man this is hard I've felt like this before." Blaze said.

"Well what more can I do to prove I won't leave you?" Sonic asked.

Blaze thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Come with me." She said running off and Sonic set off after her. Blaze ran to a deserted part of the castle and into a shrine. Inside of it was an orb with green energy flowing inside of it.

"This is the orb of wind. If you touch it you will be giving it's power and you will become it's guardian.

"So all I have to do is touch it and you'll know I won't leave you?" Sonic said and Blaze nodded her head.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay sounds easy enough." Sonic said and moved up to the orb.

Before he touched the orb it was covered in ice and a barrier of energy appeared around it.

"Blaze!" Said a voice and making Blaze flinch and she turned around.

2 very angry cats were glaring at her. She was quiet and when she tried to speak she was cut off by the male holding his hand up and pointed out of the shrine.

"Bring your boyfriend with you sister we have much to talk about." Said the female and Blaze sighed and waved for Sonic to follow her.

"Oh boy I doubt this will turn out well." Sonic said and followed them.


	6. I've got a secret

Chapter 6

I've got a secret

"Blaze what were you thinking!?" Said a female cat with blue hair as she sat on her throne.

"Aura I was..." Blaze started.

"No I don't want to hear it." Aura sighed.

Aura was 4 years older then Blaze with green eyes blue fur and had similar combat clothes like Blaze only hers were more like a dress then a coat.

"Your getting sloppy sister." Said the male who had blonde fur with bangs on his head like tails only longer, blue eyes and a scar over his right eye yet he could see out of it and had light armor on with a pair of gloves with a metal plate on the knuckles and two daggers on his side as he sat on his throne.

"But Static." Blaze started and he sighed and shook his head slowly.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"You hedgehog are no longer welcome here." Aura said.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

"You almost thrusted our world into peril when you tried to become the guardian of wind." Static said.

"Guardian?" Sonic asked scratching his head.

"If you were to have touched that orb you would have become the guardian of wind and the power of wind would be at you fingertips to do with as you please." Aura said.

"Sounds cool!" Sonic said excited.

"Ah that it does hedgehog but... if you had you could also lose control like our sister has on more then one occasion." Static said glaring at Blaze and her ears drooped and she lowered her head.

"What happened? Blaze told me about the village accident." Sonic said patting her shoulder trying to help her feel better.

"Stay back!" Aura said making a barrier of water and Sonic jumped back away his natural fear of water and drowning kicking in.

"You are not allowed near the princess until we figure out how to get you home hedgehog." Static said flipping his bangs back.

"But I can't do that my life and love belongs to Blaze." Sonic stated pulling Blaze into a hug and her siblings gasped.

"This can't be true!" Aura said.

"What can't be true?" Sonic asked letting go of Blaze to look forward again.

"Blaze is engaged to Lord Bartholomew the prince of the cat kingdom of your planet boy that is why she went there the first time." Static said folding his arms.

"What? Blaze you never told me that I thought you came to my world to get the Sol-" Sonic started to say and Blaze covered his mouth.

"Hush Sonic now is not the time for that." Blaze whispered.

"What's going on?" Sonic thought and took a step back nodding his head.

"Blaze what else haven't you told us or your so called boyfriend?" Aura asked.

"Uh..." Blaze said not really sure what to say as she looked from Sonic to her siblings.

"Can I be excused?" Blaze said which threw her siblings off.

"What? No you can't there is still much you need to tell us Blaze you've been avoiding us long enough." Static said.

"Well I'm not asking I'm demanding it now!" Blaze yell lighting her hands on fire and her eyes flashed red and she tossed a fire ball at Static and he dodged it and his eyes crackled with lighting.

"You dare rise up against me?!" Static said zapping her with a chain of lighting.

Blaze screamed in pain and passed out her fire going out.

"Blaze!" Sonic said picking her up.

"Brother!" Aura glared at Static and he sighed and rubbed his head.

"It seems this is more stressful for all of us then I thought. Get a guard to take her back to her room while I try to calm myself." Static said as he teleported away.

Aura sighed and watched Sonic try to wake Blaze up.

"Come on wake up please." Sonic said.

His hands glowed white and Blaze woke up.

"Oh Sonic." She said sadly and hugged him.

"What is this power?" Aura thought and teleported away as well.

"Sonic I won't let them send you home." Blaze said trying to get up.

"It's okay Blaze I won't leave you." Sonic said keeping her from getting up so she didn't hurt herself more.

"But without the orb of wind's protection they will be able to send you back at anytime." Blaze said and fell asleep moaning softly.

"I don't need the orb I'll think of something." Sonic thought and hugged Blaze then took her to her room.

* * *

"Guys!" Big T said running up to Tails and the others.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"There's a black hedgehog attacking the city!" He said really freaked out.

"So?" Knuckles said.

"You don't get it do you? It's got these minions like Black Doom does and it sounds just like Sonic but it calls it's self Jackson and finally in case you haven't noticed I'm missing my right arm and part of my left leg!" Big T yelled and fell to the ground.

"This is serious." Tails said.

"They have pieces of the master emerald." Big T added.

"I'll kill them all!" Knuckles yelled tossing his hand into the air and started running toward the city.

"That always works." Big T thought and smiled to himself.

"Wait Knuckles." Tikal said appearing in front of him making him trip and fall onto the ground to keep himself from ramming into her.

"Ghost!" Cream screamed hiding behind Amy.

"Cream it's okay it's Tikal I've told you about her remember?" Amy said.

"Oh yes I'm sorry Miss Tikal." Cream said coming out from behind Amy.

"It's alright now I've come to warn you about Jackson. His body is made of chaos energy and it's very hazardous. If you touch it you might get burned by it or worse." Tikal said.

"How bad could it be?" Tails asked.

Tikal made an orb of light in front of her and it showed Jackson holding down a human.

"It is time you became more powerful." Jackson said.

"No don't do this to me!" The human yelled fighting back but was held down by Jackson's minions.

"To bad I'm not giving you a choice." Jackson laughed and his minions held the human's mouth open and Jackson poured the black liquid that made up his body into the human's mouth and he screamed in pain and thrashed about. He turned into a black monster with 3 long spikes curving downward out of the back of his head and a long scorpion tail.

"That's horrible." Amy said a few tears coming to her green eyes.

"That's what happens when the amount is controlled this is what happens when someone is infected." Tikal said switching the image.

This one showed people being attacked by the monsters and they turned into horrible monsters the likes of which the furry heroes have never seen.

"I'm going to be sick." Tails said covering his mouth.

"What is it miss Amy?" Cream asked.

"Cream we're dropping you off at home." Amy said her eyes full of fear as she covered Cream's eyes.

"The only way we can hope to be safe right now is for Tails and Knuckles to be in their super forms to fight Jackson." Tikal said.

"But how are we going to do that? Jackson has drained the aqua chaos emerald and Chaos stole it." Knuckles said.

"Lets look for the other emeralds first then we'll have a plan." Tails said.

"Right lets go!" Knuckles said and Big T smacked Tails head.

"Hey shrimp your not going anywhere until you fix me." Big T said.

"Fine fine lets go." Tails said and Knuckles picked Big T up as Amy took Cream home and Tikal floated after Knuckles.

* * *

As Sonic watched Blaze sleep he was deep in thought about what secrets Blaze was keeping from him and his about his friends for the first time in over a month.

"Blaze needs me but my friends do too. I can't stay here something could happen after all the peace never lasts long but what about Blaze? I don't even want to think about what would happen if I left. She needs me more then anyone." Sonic thought and Blaze stirred in her sleep.

"Sonic." She groaned tossing and turning.

"I'm right here Blaze." Sonic said rubbing her head and she calmed down.

As Sonic thought more he heard screaming coming from outside Blaze's room. He went into the hallway and was shocked when he saw a hedgehog with red fur and blue eyes wearing a baseball cap backwards riding an extreme gear through the castle.

"Coming through!" He laughed as he blasted past Sonic knocking him over.

"I better catch him before he causes anymore trouble." Sonic thought and took off after him.

The hedgehog weaved through the people in the castle not hitting anyone and cleared out of it with Sonic hot on his heels. Sonic jumped forward tackling the rider and sending them bouncing along the ground until they stopped.

"That could have gone better." Sonic groaned getting up.

"The heck is the matter with you?" The hedgehog asked rubbing his head.

Upon closer inspection Sonic saw that he was the same age as him and he had blue gloves and yellow shoes.

"You were terrorizing the castle that's what." Sonic said getting up.

"Oh them they are so much fun to mess with their all stuck up and think they are better then everyone." The hedgehog grinned.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Names Blitz you?" He asked getting up too.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Sonic huh? That's a cool name." Blitz said checking his board.

"Huh someone that doesn't know who I am. There's a first time for everything I guess." Sonic thought.

"Hey have you seen a cat with pink fur and green eyes?" Blitz asked.

"No why?" Sonic asked.

"Dang my mom's going to kill me she's my little sister and I got to find her. She loves the castle and sneaks in a lot to visit the prisoners and servents which gets me in trouble a lot since I have to go inside and get her out but I've been banned for it for, well lets just say Prince Static didn't get that scar practicing with his swords." Blitz said.

"And she's your sister?" Sonic asked.

"Adopted my mom got remarried so if you don't mind could you check the dungeon? I promise not to got through the castle again to look for her if you do." Blitz said.

"Sure why not I'll go check." Sonic said blasting off.

"Dang he's fast." Blitz said.

Sonic dashed inside and into the dungeon making the guards look around but shrug their shoulders thinking it was the wind. Sonic checked everywhere and didn't see her at all.

"Where could she be?" Sonic thought and decided to check the whole castle. He finally found the girl in the wind shrine and she was reaching for the wind orb.

"Stay away form that!" Sonic said dashing toward the orb and snatched it away before she could touch it.

"This thing is dangerous!" Sonic said pointing at it while looking at her.

"No what have you done!?" She gasped covering her mouth.

Sonic was confused then looked at the orb.

"Ah crap I touched it." He said and screamed as the power of wind was absorbed into his body quickly and painfully.

"Oh no this wasn't suppose to happen." The pink cat said and caught the now powerless orb as Sonic descended to the ground wind circling around him and he had wind symbols in green on his body like tattoos that were glowing.

"I feel... faster then ever." Sonic thought and found that he was floating above the ground.

"This is way past cool." He said and and lifted up into the air and took off through the doorway using a blast of wind to accelerate himself out of the room.

"Come back!" The pink cat called and guards came into the room.

"Hey you!" A guard yelled pointing at her and they charged in.

"Oh no." She said and turned into a shadow and disappeared.

"The orb of Wind is has been stolen!" The guards said together.

"Tell the prince hurry we shall track down the one that stole it." Said the captain and they left the room.

* * *

"Princess wake up!" Milly said shaking her.

Blaze woke with a start and looked around.

"Where am I?" Blaze asked.

"In your room and something terrible has happened the orb of wind has been stolen!" Milly said.

"Sonic." Blaze gasped and went to search for him.

Sonic was flying through the air without a care in the world far above the castle and decide to see how fast he could go now.

"Here goes something." He thought and blasted off.

He's speed started to increase and he easily broke the sound barrier.

"Whoa that didn't take long." He thought and he started going at his normal top speed and was going even faster.

"Wow I have to go all out!" He laughed and easily doubled his speed and the land disappeared below him.

"I must be over the ocean." He thought and decided it was time to turn back.

"What the? I can't slow down!" He said and tried to turn or anything but found that he couldn't.

"Oh no they were right I'm can't control this yet. I'm going to go faster and faster til I starve to death or break apart!" Sonic realized in horror.

But as Sonic reached 2000 miles per hour a ball of light appeared before him and it expanded and he went inside of it.

"What the?" Sonic said and gasped when his powers suddenly turned off and he fell toward the raging sea below.

"Damn why did it have to be water?" He said and crashed into it.

Blaze was searching the castle when she felt a sharp pain in her chest and heard her heart beating.

"Sonic's dead." She whispered and fell to her knees as the guards stormed through the castle searching for the little cat girl.


	7. Water of woe and wonder

Chapter 7

Water of woe and wonder

"What is it?" A voice said.

"It's uh... hedgehog wonder what it's doing here?" Another voice asked.

"Well we can't leave him here come on lets take him back." The first voice said and they picked Sonic up and headed out.

The figures took Sonic to a hut and left him on a cot. A few hours later Sonic woke up.

"Oh good your awake." One of the figures said and Sonic woke up.

"What happened to me?" Sonic asked.

"Your something else man most people don't survive my operations." The second one said.

"Huh?" Sonic said and sat up.

He was covered in stitches and his leg was killing him.

"What did you do to me?" Sonic asked.

"I amputated your leg." The second voice said revealed to be an Echidna with blue fur.

"What!?" Sonic said lifting the blanket off up and the first figure a shark with green hair slapped the back of the Echidna's head.

"Jadan don't tease him like that!" The shark growled.

"Sorry Honey I couldn't resist." The Echidna smiled sticking his tongue out as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sonic's leg was in a cast but he could still feel it because a shock wave of pain came from it and was felt all over his body.

"I must have broke it when I hit the ground." Sonic thought and laid back to ride out the pain.

"Do you know who you are?" Honey asked.

"Huh? Of course I know who I am I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Oh good the last guy that washed up here doesn't remember who he is or what he is." Honey said.

"What?" Sonic said and hissed when he moved his knee.

"Your not going anywhere for at least a week. I fixed your leg but your body needs to catch up with my surgery." Jadan said and left and Honey did as well and came back with a tray of food.

"Here eat up you'll be up and about before you know it." Honey said.

Sonic looked at the tray of food and sighed.

"I wonder what Blaze is up too?" He thought and nodded his head.

"I have to get back to her but first I need to get out of this bed." Sonic said and started eating.

A week went by quickly and Sonic got his cast off and his leg felt just fine like there was nothing wrong with it in the first place.

"Wow your surgery is amazing." Sonic said stretching out.

"Ha I know huh?" Jadan said.

"Jadan." Honey said tapping her foot.

"What? I have the right to gloat don't I?" Jadan said.

"Yes on your free time you forgot to feed Chaos again." Honey said dragging him out by the ear.

"Chaos?" Sonic thought and followed them out of the hut.

They moved to a pool and in the middle of it was Chaos but he looked weak the emeralds he had in him were very dim like they were low on energy.

"Chaos." Sonic said wading into the water.

"Hello user of wind." Chaos said and Sonic jumped back.

"You can talk!?" Sonic said.

"Yes I am capable of speech why does that surprise you?" Chaos asked.

"You've never spoken before!" Sonic said.

"I had nothing to say I refused to give my past master that luxury." Chaos said and he lifted one of his flippers up and a light appeared on the end of it.

"Hedgehog much has happened since you have been plucked form your world and you must see what is happening." Chaos said and moved the light right in front of Sonic's eyes and they turned a bright green and his arms flopped at his side.

"Go!" A human commander said leading his men into battle against Jackson and Sonic appeared on the battle field. They took down some of the monsters but where hunted down by the monsters quickly and were slaughtered.

"Commander!" A solder screamed as he was dragged into a giant monsters mouth and was eaten alive and the commander shoot the monster with an assault rifle downing it but it was to late.

"Sonic the hedgehog where are you?!" He yelled and was tackled to the ground by his own troops who had been infected and he screamed his last scream firing his assault rifle straight up as he was taken over.

"Oh my..." Sonic said covering his mouth his eyes full of fear.

"There is more." Chaos said shifting the scene.

"This is all your fault tails!" Big T said shooting a machine gun grafted into his arm at the approaching hoard.

"My fault!?" Tails said firing his arm cannon off.

"Yeah if you had giving me one of those too we wouldn't be back to back right now!" Big T growled pushing Tails down as he shoot over his shoulder.

A monster was about to strike Tails head and Sonic gasped.

"Tails!" Sonic said reaching for him but his hand went through him.

Tails was knocked out and a four armed monster grabbed Big T and ripped him in half.

"Damn it not again." Big T said and went offline his head still intact but out of power as the monsters carried Tails off.

"No." Sonic said and the vision ended.

"Our world is in peril." Chaos said.

"Oh god how did this happen?" Sonic asked tears in his eyes.

Chaos retold the story of Jackson coming to power and why he stole the master emerald and one of the emeralds collecting more before he was banished to Blaze's world and weakened badly by the one commanding Jackson.

"My memory and power started to return when you arrived." Chaos said.

"We have to get back!" Sonic said grabbing the water god.

"We shall but we need help I don't have enough power to warp us back chaos energy is very limited here. Elemental will work but I need a lot of it." Chaos said.

"Hmm I think I can help." Sonic said and focused and his wind power returned.

"Awesome!" Sonic said.

"Ah wonderful now grab my head and put your forehead against mine." Chaos said.

Sonic floated up and did as Chaos said.

"Let us go." Chaos said and they teleported away.

Honey had a shocked looked on her face and Jadan was drinking a beer.

"Here I got more." Jadan said and Honey took the bottle and finished it.

"We saw nothing." She said and walked away.

"That's how we work." Jadan thought with a smile and followed her.

Sonic arrived in emerald city or what was left of it a few hours later. It looked like perfect chaos had ran through it and Sonic yelped when he saw a giant black monster wrecking what was left of the town that looked a lot like perfect chaos only it was black and there was lava not water everywhere.

"Are you alright master?" Chaos asked him.

"Yes I'm fine and what do you mean by master?" Sonic said.

"I can't use my full powers without a master and I've decided that you are perfect for that role as we need to go back and forth between the worlds to get the chaos emeralds and I'll need you strange new powers to do so." Chaos said.

"Why do we need to do that?" Sonic asked and looked Chaos over.

He was in his 0 form.

"Yes well we came back I kind off... left the chaos emeralds behind and they split in different directions to keep them from being stolen in my weaken state." Chaos said giving a forced laugh that made bubbles rise up within him.

"I see well for starter lets find my friends and we'll go from there." Sonic said about to run off when Chaos attached to him and turned into aqua colored body suit.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked feeling his skin crawl as Chaos got settled his brain and eyes moving to Sonic's back.

"Just making sure I don't slow you down." Chaos said.

"Alright then." Sonic said and started to run but found he was only going 100 miles an hour.

"What the?" He thought and put more effort into going only 150.

"Why am I going so slow?" He thought.

"Am I slowing you down?" Chaos asked.

"Ah yeah I forgot about you but why are you so heavy your just made of water." Sonic asked.

"Water is a lot heavier the most people give it credit for." Chaos said.

Sonic grunted his reply and ran around town at 100 miles an hour to save stamina. At the moment Chaos was the only friend he had and his ability to attack things from any direction provided Sonic with some cover when he was saving lives or fighting monsters so he didn't mind going slow. With Chaos' help he was actually able to get to places he could before. Like right now for example Sonic is at the end of a broken bridge and on the other side he can see Big T's head being tossed back and forth between two monsters.

"I can't jump this with you on me but I can't leave you behind either." Sonic said.

"I know what to do." Chaos said and stretched his arms out wrapping them around to street poles on opposite sides of the bridge.

"Now Master run backwards as hard as you can." Chaos said.

"I get it a sling shot." Sonic and ran backwards 500 feet then crawled up into a ball and was launched across the bridge into a monster then Chaos slapped the second one to the ground when his arms caught up with them with the force of a semi going 90.

"Nice job." Sonic said.

"Thank you." Chaos said.

Sonic picked up Big T's head and found his battery back was still inside but loose. He pushed it in and Big T activated.

"Ah who's handling me?" Big T asked.

"I am." Sonic said flipping him around.

"Ah hello Sonic how are you?" Big T asked.

"Big T? What's the matter with you?" Sonic asked and Chaos let go of Sonic.

"It appears my personality chip was destroyed when I was ripped in half." Big T said sadly.

"Bummer well do you know what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Yes but if you don't mind can we go to the lab and get me a new body? Tails should have a spare plane laying around that boy is always making things." Big T said.

"Yep come on Chaos." Sonic said.

"Wait master I sense a chaos emerald." Chaos said.

"Where?" Sonic said.

"Right... there!" Chaos said and a Minotaur like monster appeared before them raising up out of the ground the red chaos emerald embedded in its forehead.

"I am Longhorn the 8th general and you will not leave here alive." The monster said and drew a giant ax from a sheath on his back.

"Well looks like I'll have to disagree with you." Sonic said and put Big T on his head and over it.

"Sonic what are you doing!?" Big T said alarmed as a humming sound came from his head.

"Just using the hidden feature Tails installed in you for emergencies." Sonic said as a battle suit wrapped around him.

"Fascinating." Chaos said and began to fight the minions that appeared along with Longhorn using his water like body to stretch and crush his foes.

Sonic charged up the booster rockets on the bottom of the armor then blasted off and smashed Longhorn with a bone crunching punch or would be if he was a human in the chest. Longhorn stumbled back and swung his ax hitting the ground hard making a tremor that made Sonic trip and hit his head on a sharp rock.

"Good thing I'm wearing you." Sonic said shaking his head and got up.

"Good thing I can't feel pain." Big T answered and Sonic ran forward and delivered a series of quick Sonic rockets I call Uzzi rocket to Longhorn's head then finished with a his pursuit attack which name escapes me right now.

Longhorn cradled his bleeding forehead with both hands dropping the ax which Sonic picked up with effort despite his exosuit making him twice as strong as Knuckles and returned it to Longhorn via his unprotected chest causing the beast to fall.

"Does Tails know you can be so violent?" Big T asked as Sonic took him off his head the armor retracting back inside of it.

"What Tails and the others don't know can't be used as black mail against me. Besides I've fought these things before or something like them not using weapons no matter how strongly I'm against them had me licking my wounds for a year after it happened. These things are the exception to my no weapon rule." Sonic said picking up the red chaos emerald and they headed for the mystic ruins.

* * *

"Princess Blaze?" A guard asked her.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Your uh... on fire again." The guard said.

Blaze realized this and turned it off.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine but you need to stay calm we'll find the theft that stole the orb of wind." The guard said and left.

Soon after he left Blaze was on fire again her emotions were out of control but her powers thankfully were not.

Blaze ran out of the castle and to the lake nearby tossing herself into it in attempt to cool down her body and mind. It worked and she was able to relax and focus.

"Sonic said he didn't need the orb to stay here but he's gone anyway. My siblings won't tell me what happened to him and I don't have any clues." Blaze thought and decided to take a swim while she was there. What choice did she really have the last run from the castle to the lake had burned the rest of her clothes off.

"I picked a bad day to let Milly and the blacksmith update my combat suit I burn through so many of my good normal clothes when things get like this." She groaned softly and washed off the ashes that had stuck to her.

She took a deep breath and dived under the water.

She loved the lake it was the one place she could be alone and focus her fire powers without the risk of hurting someone. Blaze swam pretty well despite the fact that she was a cat and had fire powers loving the way her powers kept her warm even in the 40 degree water. As she got deeper underwater she felt the need for air but something on the bottom of the lake was glowing brightly caught her eye. She went back up took a deeper breath and dived straight for it. She managed to grab it and returned to the surface.

"What is this?" Blaze said looking at the object in her hand, in it was a dagger with a silver handle and a crystal blade.

"It feels warm but what is it?" She wondered and she heard something dive into the lake.

"Who's there!?" She asked looking around.

She saw a fin come up and head for her making her scream due to a bad childhood instant with a rouge shark and she swam for the shore. Before she could make it something grabbed her leg and pulled her under the water. She fought to get free and tried using her powers but since they were fire based they did nothing but make bubbles and Blaze found she was running out of air as her attacker squeezed her making her last bits of air came out her mouth as she thrashed about in vain.

"Sonic help me!" She gurgled and then fell silent the figure pulling her body in closer to it then grabbed the dagger and left Blaze as she sank to the bottom of the lake her eyes starting to glaze over and fell onto the bottom.

* * *

"Like this Big T?" Sonic asked him as he tried to attach Big T to Tails old bi plane.

"Yes now push that button I should be able to do the rest." Big T said and Sonic pushed the button.

The plane shifted into a wolf and Big T cracked his neck.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but with a little work I will be just as functional as before. Oh dear I really wish I had a personality chip talking like this bothers me so." Big T said.

"Don't worry Big T when we save tails I'll make sure he gives you a good chip and upgrades you." Sonic said.

"Wonderful now what is our next move?" Big T asked.

"Hmm well we don't know where anyone is so lets start looking for chaos emeralds." Sonic said.

"Master I've got a lock on the next chaos emerald." Chaos said who had been meditating in the corner the red emerald floating before him.

"Great lets get going." Sonic said and they headed for the door.

Before Sonic reached it he felt shocked like he just been tasered and fell to his knees.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Big T said.

"I'm not sure but I feel." Sonic said and threw up.

"Whoa." Big T said.

"I think traversing between worlds has affected him he should rest." Chaos said helping Sonic up

"Yeah that's probably it I did feel sick after we got out even if it was for a moment." Sonic said and sat in a chair.

"The sun is going down it would be safer and more practical to go in the morning. Oh god practical? I need my personality back bad." Big T added.

"Well lets call it a day." Sonic said.

"I hope I don't get sick like that again." Sonic thought and soon found himself asleep.


	8. Darkside of a hero

Chapter 8

Dark side of a hero

"Yo wake up." A voice said tapping Blaze's face.

She groaned and sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked and gasped as she saw the figure that woke her up.

It was Anthony but he looked different. He was human and wearing a grey shirt, red jacket, gold fingerless gloves, black pants with a chain on them and Aqua Sonic style sneakers with a Nintendo 64 hat on backwards.

"Ha did I scare you?" Anthony asked and shifted to his hedgehog form before Blaze's eyes his clothes adjusting to his smaller size.

"What is going on?" She asked and realized she was naked and covered her self with a pair of white wings.

"What the!?" She said realizing she had wings and unfolding them looking down at her legs but they weren't there a ghostly tail had taken their place and a halo was above her head.

"No this can't be happening I can't be dead not now!" She said tears coming to her eyes and Anthony laughed.

"Chillax princess do you really thing I'd let you die?" Anthony said.

"Huh?" Blaze said and Anthony walked over to a nearby curtain and pulled it back. Inside of it fully clothed in her now upgraded battle clothes was Blaze's body sleeping peacefully inside of a tube of a bright blue liquid.

"My body is okay?" Blaze said getting up and had difficulty staying up not used to having no legs and wings.

"Yes it's fine but your not Blaze your far from it." Anthony said walking up to her and grabbed her hands keeping her steady.

"You have been dragged into a war on Blaze one you might not escape from but that is the Vertican way of life I guess." Anthony said.

"Vertican? What the heck is that?" Blaze asked and fell but Anthony caught her.

"Come we have a lot to talk about." Anthony said picking her up and carried her out of the brightly lit room.

He moved into a living room and put her on the couch then sat in the recliner across from her relaxing as it lifted his feet off the ground.

"Now then let us begin." Anthony said taking hat off and pulled an orb from it and tossed it into the air toward Blaze.

It stopped 4 feet from her and a holographic image appeared around it.

"This is Verticon where we are now." Anthony said putting his hat back on and a planet appeared in the hologram space.

"Now on this world it things are governed much differently then yours or Sonic's while the main power source on Sonic's planet is Chaos energy and yours is soul or sol energy and mine is elemental energy and there are 10 sources of power instead of 7." Anthony said.

"Wait why am I here?" Blaze asked and Anthony held his hand up.

"Please wait until I'm done speaking I've got a lot to take about oh yeah put this one." Anthony said taking his hat off again and tossed Blaze an apron from it then replaced it on his head again.

"Don't you have anything other then this?" Blaze said putting the red apron on very aware of how little it covered herself.

"Not with those wings I don't at the moment I'd have to dig deep into my hat to find something like that." Anthony said and cleared his throat.

"Now then moving on, Verticon is a mother planet while the planets you and Sonic come form are daughter planets meaning that they broke off of Verticon and stabilized so life could exist on them. So by now you might be thinking what the hell does any of this have to do with you right? Well I'll answer that. Now as I've said Verticon is ruled by 10 elements and some of those elements contained within orbs have wandered off to different planets namely yours and Sonic's. Without these orbs in their right place on Verticon things well get chaotic over here and it will effect your worlds as well. The simple fact that you can go to and from your world is proof enough that the barriers around them are braking down. If this gets much worse your worlds could explode or combine together who really knows with this kind of energy output going on. That is why my sister and I came to your world Blaze. You and your siblings have the orbs of Fire water and Nature contained within you well your sister has half of water Chaos has the other half, anyway we need to get the orbs back to Verticon and the only way to remove an orb is to kill it's host which I did." Anthony said and Blaze gasped.

"Your the one that dragged me under water!?" Blaze growled and tried to use her fire powers but they won't come.

"What the?" She said trying to will them to her yet they didn't come.

"Sorry I took your powers away from you already see?" Anthony said taking his cap off once again and pulled out a red orb the symbol for fire inside of it as a small fire wrapped around it yet the flames didn't hurt Anthony.

"Give it back!" Blaze said tackling Anthony and soon found herself with pin against the floor unable to move yet Anthony wasn't touching her at all and he replaced his cap once again.

"Thank you Sakura." Anthony said patting himself off.

"Who's Sakura?" Blaze thought as she felt something heavy be put around her wings and she found herself handcuffed behind her back.

"Your making me do this you know." Anthony said attaching a ball and chain to her ghostly tail and then he put a the same kind of mask Iris wore only this one had a keyhole on the side open it and Anthony locked it all coming from his cap.

"This is a mask of silence it has a extension that goes into your mouth and prevents you from moving your tongue around so you can speak I can't have anymore outbursts or attempts to hurt me while I'm briefing you and I haven't even gotten to the juicy stuff yet." Anthony said putting Blaze on the couch again.

"That wasn't the juicy stuff!? What could be more juicy then admitting he killed me!?" Blaze thought trying to get free and found it was useless she couldn't move well at all so after trying for a few minutes she gave up and found herself very short of breath.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention masks of silence make it hard to breath so that prisoners can't run away easily it cuts their air supply by 40 so the only way to keep their breath normal is to not do much of anything." Anthony said and sat back down.

"No then where was I a yes." Anthony said and went on but Blaze wasn't listening anymore. All her thoughts were on Sonic wishing more then anything he was there to help her.

"Please Sonic help me." She thought praying silently in her mind.

"Help me." A voice said and Sonic woke with a start.

"Who's there?" Sonic said looking around.

He saw Blaze and gasped.

"Blaze!?" He said.

"Sonic help me!" She said and her image disappeared.

"Blaze I'm coming!" Sonic said activating his wind powers and flew out the door.

"Sonic!?" Chaos said who was still awake at the time and watched him fly out.

"Big T wake up!" Chaos said shaking him.

"What?" Big T said coming out of standby mood.

"Sonic just blasted off to try and find Blaze what am I going to do?" Chaos said.

"You?" Big T said.

"Yes he's my master I can't do anything but protect the master emerald and chaos without directions." Chaos said worried.

"He'll be back you need to have faith." Big T said.

"What's faith?" Chaos said.

"Your a god and you don't know what faith is?" Big T asked.

"Uh... not really I don't speak very often you know and I protect a tribe so I won't know to much about the world really." Chaos said.

"Well then it's time to teach you about the world Chaos." Big T said.

"If you don't mind can you only teach me about faith? I want Sonic to teach me." Chaos said.

"Fair enough lets begin." Big T said.

Sonic flew at his maximum speed and the portal appeared just like last time.

"Here goes something." Sonic thought and blasted through it and his powers cut off but only for a few moments before they turned back on.

"I'm getting the hang of these powers." Sonic said and landed in front of a 2 story house.

He saw Blaze in the window and went through the open door and into the room she was in.

"Blaze!" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Blaze tried to say but the mask kept her from saying so.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of this wait why are you naked?" Sonic asked using a small blade of wind to cut the lock on her mask off and removed it.

"Anthony did this to me!" Blaze said after taking a big gasp of air her face drenched in sweat.

"Anthony? Where is he!?" Sonic said getting fired up in a sense.

"In that room!" Blaze said and Sonic ran for it.

"Wait get me out of this stuff first!" Blaze said.

"Right sorry." Sonic said getting to work.

They both came into the room where Blaze's body was and Anthony was pushing buttons on a console near it.

"And... done." Anthony said and Blaze's body disappeared.

"What did you do!?" Blaze said and gasped her soul light up and she was back in her body.

"Whoa." She said looking herself over.

"Not bad huh? I replaced the orb's power with an alternate power source for your fire. It's no where near as strong but you'll never lose control of it." Anthony said and Blaze lit her hands on fire.

"This is great I don't feel like I'm going to burn anyone if I touch them!" Blaze laughed.

"Now then." Anthony said talking a switchblade out of his pocket.

"It's your turn Sonic." Anthony grinned.

"Like hell it is!" Sonic sand fired a blast of wind at Anthony knocking the blade out of his and stuck it into a wall.

"Huh not bad guess I'll have to make this quick." Anthony said snapping his fingers and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Blaze said and screamed when Sonic had the blade of a scythe sticking through his torso and he slumped to the ground his eyes opened in fear.

"There now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Anthony said pulling the orb of wind out of Sonic and the wound healed over.

"You guys make my job so hard I'm just a hero like you Sonic." Anthony sighed replacing Sonic's soul back in is body.

Sonic got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I was..." Sonic started.

"Blinded by love I know been there kid I've been there." Anthony said.

"Kid? How old are you?" Blaze asked.

"Hmm this year I will be... 4028." Anthony said.

"4028!?" Sonic and Blaze yelled.

"Yeah being hero isn't a bed of roses on Verticon you don't die until you've saved the world I've beat Jackson's leader countless times but he keeps coming back somehow." Anthony said.

"Who is Jackson's leader?" Sonic said feeling his chest.

"Jackson's leader is also his father in the sense that while he has Sonic's DNA its the dark matter that made took over Sonic that he controls and uses." Anthony started holding the orb of wind near the dagger of kings and it shrank down to the size of a small jewel then he added the fire orb shrinking it down too.

"He's name real name is Kite but he goes by Nightmare now and he was the brother of the first hero Terry 4000 some odd years ago Christ I forgot how long it's been really." Anthony said.

"So how evil is this Nightmare guy?" Sonic asked.

"How is Nightmare evil? Let me count the ways. First of all the air outside of this house is very poisonous so if you didn't have your powers on you would have died Sonic, He has killed countless people with his bare hands and their screams and blood become his strength literally. He hates women and children killing them first and brainwashes men to serve him mutating their body to thrive in this waste land of a world." Anthony said and put the dagger of kings in a sheath on his belt.

"Luckily I was able remove the spell the dagger cast on you Blaze this thing has ruined as many lives as it has saved." Anthony said and grabbed a book from the bookshelf flipping it open.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked and gasped when the book fell in front of her with a plop.

"Flip through that and you'll see." Anthony said leaving the room.

Blaze opened the book and found it was a photo album. Inside of it where pictures of humans with beautiful weapons and casting powerful spells and there were group shots too. The last one was of all the humans and a few mobians too and all of them where wearing jackets that said lost boys on the back for some where turned around yet facing the camera still.

"Wow that's quite a team you got." Sonic said and another book was plopped in front of them this was was ratty and covered in stains.

"Had." Anthony said sitting in his recliner using his powers to make the first book float into his hands and he flipped through it as Sonic and Blaze opened the next book and saw horrible pictures of the humans being beaten, slaughtered and ripped to pieces by some of the lost boys these having crazed looks in their eyes and the last one was of Anthony all beaten and bruised looking into a mirror dead bodies behind him.

"Nightmare possessed 8 members of my crew who killed the remaining 5 and then nearly killed me but I was spared so Nightmare would have a "hobby" to keep him busy after he took over Verticon which he did. I've been fighting him myself for countless years by the curse he put on the dagger of kings which will keep me from truly dying." Anthony said.

"Truly dying?" Sonic asked.

Anthony took his hat off pulled a gun out of it and shot himself in the head and went limp making Blaze scream and hold onto Sonic.

Anthony's body shook violently and then glowed brightly then the bullet worked it's way out of his head and he sat up cracking his neck.

"I can't die until Nightmare is gone and my dreams are filled with terrible nightmares and as you've seen before I'm prone to losing my mind. If it wasn't for Iris I would be of doing who knows what." Anthony said and Blaze buried her head in Sonic's chest.

"The curse will be lifted when Nightmare is gone for good and when that happens I can finally join my friends and family in the after life that is my goal and that is why I came to your world Blaze. I didn't plan to be in that dungeon for over ten years I've lost so much time I only have a few months left before I'll have to wait another 400 years to defeat Nightmare." Anthony sighed putting the gun away.

"What happens every 400 years?" Sonic asked patting Blaze's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"The celestial comet will pass between all 3 of our worlds at the same time. When that happens a road will open up from each world and at the center point the most powerful armor of all the hypercon will appear. If worn it has the power to safely allow it's master to power up to their hyper form, wield the finished Vertican sword El Dorado which can cut through anything even evil and command the ultimate army the Celestial crusaders a faction of 2000 angels strong each with the power of a demi god with the staff. All together these items will be enough to defeat Nightmare but unless we can get the rest of the elements before the comet comes Nightmare will surely learn of it's exitance and destroy it with his powers for we need all 3 items to travel the road and the elements will restore El Dorado." Anthony finished.

"So we have to collect the rest of the elemental orbs huh? That shouldn't be to hard." Sonic said.

"Yep but to do so we'll have to kill Blaze's brother and sister problem is I don't have enough power to bring them back to life once I do." Anthony said.

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"Well unlike you and Sonic they've mastered their powers and killing them will not be as easy as making them drown or just sticking in the back with a scythe. We'll have to fight and kill them forcefully and that will damage their souls to badly for me to heal." Anthony said.

"Isn't there another way to do this?" Sonic asked not wanting to go down this road.

"If there was do you think I would have used it by now?" Anthony said and Sonic sighed.

"Look Sonic you've had it great being a hero no matter how taxing it may have been but this is the dark side of being a hero sometimes you have to take a few lives." Anthony said.

Sonic and Blaze looked at each other both with fears and worries but then they nodded their heads.

"Whatever it takes." Sonic said.

"Yes even killing our friends and family." Blaze said.

"Good because Blaze's siblings are to tough to take out right now we are going after some of the weaker orb holders first and it will be the perfect test of your super hero faith for these are the targets and they have already mastered their powers but do not have the experience yet." Anthony said and the hologram changed and Sonic and Blaze gasped.

"Your first targets are Tails and Milly." Anthony said lowering his hat over his eyes and left the room.

What are Sonic and Blaze going to do? Can they really take out their best friends?


	9. A calm before the storm

Hello fellow readers I'm terribly sorry about this I thought this page was uploaded a long time ago. It's been nearly a year since the last update and this series already has it's squeal and everything all finished those will come in the following months for they need to be reworked heavily. Well for now here is the ending of the dark side of a hero book one if you desire to call it that now.

* * *

Chapter 9

A calm before the storm

The next day as they got ready to go back Anthony grabbed Sonic and pulled him into his room.

"What's up?" Sonic asked Anthony who was a hedgehog again.

"I wanted to talk to you about your feelings with Blaze." Anthony said.

"What about them?" Sonic asked.

"Well you love her right?" Anthony said.

"Hell yeah." Sonic said.

"Well I think it's time you really showed it Sonic this may be your only chance." Anthony said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Look being alive as long as I have I've learned a trick or two and one of them lets me see into the future. Once we leave the house we are going to be fighting until this is all over with only brief times to rest. So Sonic if there is anything you want to tell Blaze or do with her you better do it now. Because in 6 hours you won't get a break until it's all over." Anthony said then excused Sonic as he finished packing.

Sonic thought about it for an hour.

"This is the best time but are we ready for this?" Sonic thought.

"Sonic." Blaze called from the other room.

Sonic got up and went into the room they were sharing and Blaze was sitting on the bed.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Anthony talked to me earlier and I think he's right. He said he'd talked to you too." Blaze said.

"Well I don't know exactly what he means but I know this. Whatever you want to do Blaze I'm okay with it." Sonic said.

"I want to have a baby." Blaze said.

"A baby!?" Sonic asked shocked while Blaze was blushing deeply.

"Yes you see it's a promise I made to Milly a long time ago when I was a child." Blaze said facing Sonic.

"What promise!?" Sonic trying not to yell but is clearly freaked out.

"Listen please you see Sonic when I was a child Milly told me that she always wanted a daughter like me but she said not to tell anyone one this. The reason I learned when I was older because Milly is unable to have any children. I told her that I knew and she pleaded with me not to tell anyone for it could get her charged with treason because some might think she was raising to rebel against the kingdom. I promised her at 13 years of age that when I had a baby I would give it to her so she could have a daughter of her own. I had no idea this was going to happen or I would have done this sooner I had the chance shortly before I met you Sonic but I didn't take it my pride was in the way then." Blaze sighed.

"So you want to keep your promise to Milly even though we have to kill her? (And I become a father?)" Sonic asked then thought still unnerved by what she said.

"That's just the thing I know Milly is still in control somewhere in her mind. I'm hoping that if I tell her I'm expecting a baby at the right moment it will shock her out of Nightmare's control and everything will be okay." Blaze said.

"But if that happens you won't be able to fight after long." Sonic said.

"I know that but I know this is what I have to do to get her back." Blaze said.

"Well I'll do it for you Blaze." Sonic said gulping.

"No Sonic I want to know what you want not what I want." Blaze said.

"Huh?" Sonic asked more confused then ever.

"Sonic I know you love me and would do anything for me but what about you? What do you want Sonic? Please tell me honestly." Blaze said.

Sonic groaned and rubbed his quills with the grain and turned away from her.

"I'm not ready to settle down and have a baby and actually having sex scares me to no end. I've had plenty of chances over the years but I don't think I'll ever be ready to be a father. And I love you Blaze with all my heart but this is not something I can do for you willingly not right now anyway." Sonic said and turned back to see Blaze leaning close to him and purring loudly.

"Sonic you have never said more romantic words to me in your life. I knew there was more to you then undying devotion. Your not controlled by your emotions or any powers like I thought you were before and you have shown me the man I feel in love with." Blaze said and kissed Sonic wrapping her arms around her.

"Blaze." Sonic thought and returned her affections 10 fold.

Their bedroom door was creaked open and Anthony smiled as he held a odd looking machine then turned it off.

"I got what I need to finish the hammer of fate. Don't worry young lovers everything will be alright and no one is going to do what they don't have too." Anthony thought and closed the door gently.

* * *

"Alright you 2 ready?" Anthony asked 6 hours later.

"Yep lets go!" Sonic grinned.

"We shall save our worlds and bring peace one again!" Blaze said as she held Sonic's hand.

"Alright then lets go." Anthony said snapping his fingers and they all disappeared.

They appeared on Mobius in the ruins of Emerald town and Tails and Milly were waiting.

"Lord Nightmare said you would arrive here at exactly this time." Tails said dressed in black gothic clothes eyeliner the works and his fur was a dark orange his once soft blue eyes dull in hue and sharp like Shadow's.

"Mmm Lady Blaze it's good to see you I just wish it was on better terms then this." Milly laughed softly her winged armor glowing as she sat on a horse made of light with armor plates to outline it's face and other body parts together her once blue fur now glowing white and her eyes still just as soft but no kindness could be found in her almost soulless eyes now.

"We are here to stop you." Blaze said lighting her fire.

"And stop you we shall." Sonic said turning his powers on.

Blaze and Sonic gasped as weapons appeared before them.

"What are these?" Sonic asked taking a green lance with wind wrapping around it that wrapped around him when he took it and Blaze took a rod that was wrapped in flames that did the same.

"These are the weapons of kings. While the orbs have been sealed away the weapons that are made from them still belong to you. Good luck you two I've got business to take care of." Anthony said disappearing.

"Wait aren't you going to tell us how to use these!?" Blaze called after him as Tails and Milly called forth their elemental weapons.

Tails weapon was a keyblade like weapon called a guardian but unlike a keyblade it had for starters an actual blade and the teeth were downward not upward. Milly's weapon was a bow and arrows appeared when she pulled back on the string.

"Light wave!" Milly called swinging just the bow firing a wave of light at Sonic who blocked with the lance and gasped when the Lance began to spin around and tossed the attack at Tails making him scream in pain and start bleeding.

"Milly be more careful Sonic's weapon can reflect ours!" Tails yelled and Milly healed him.

"Shut up and attack Miles." Milly yelled and went after Blaze.

Blaze braced herself for a strike and a blast of energy knocked Milly back and she swing her staff making a fireball burst from it and smash into her horse throwing her off.

"I think I got it!" Blaze cheered and Sonic jumps in front of her blocking an attack sent off by Tails.

* * *

The battle raged for 20 minutes and Sonic found himself getting weaker.

"I... don't want to do this." He thought fighting Tails.

"Milly please stop." Blaze thought as her weapon was knocked out of her hand.

"It's over!" Tails and Milly said and combined their powers to fire a laser at both of them.

But before it hit Anthony appeared with a Golden shield and stood in front of the laser and the shield absorbed the attack then started to drain Tails and Milly's powers and they fell to the ground.

"Their weak get them I can only hold their power for so long!" Anthony said.

Sonic and Blaze picked up their weapons and moved up to their friends. They prepared to strike and found that they couldn't.

"I... can't do this." Sonic said.

"Me either." Blaze said.

"Switch targets! Sonic you kill Milly and Blaze you kill Miles! You don't know them now do it hurry I can't hold this for much longer before it rips me in half!" Anthony yelled.

Knowing time was running out they did so and where surprised when Tails and Milly rose into the air and their powers left their bodies and attached to the dagger of kings as Anthony fired the excess energy out of the shield taking out a building nearby leaving it and a few others around it messed up.

"But why how?" Sonic asked as Anthony got up panting for breath.

"I had to know that you would be willing to kill if needed and you did you passed Sonic you too Blaze well done I'm going to try to do that for all of the elemental carriers hopefully I can if not you might have to kill them after all.

"I'll do what I must." Sonic said and Blaze grabs his hand.

"We'll do what we must!" Blaze smiled at him.

The two lovers helped their friends up and filled them in on what was happening the battle was far from over... it's just barely began.

* * *

Yes the ending is a little short for it was suppose to be attached to chapter 8 but you have it now and while it's still a cliff hanger you have a little bit more closer now.


End file.
